dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A Dark Revelation
Summary Mechikabura becomes infuriated at his foes as he starts revealing that he was the first Supreme Kai in existence while Gadra was the first Supreme Kai of Universe 7. He further reveals himself as the creator of the Realm of Time and the Time Nest being the first Supreme Kai of Time. He explains that he was created by Zeno eons ago, but not as he is now. Zeno created Kimecha and Abura the first Core Person and Demon Realm race respectively as means to be the opposite of each other. And for a while, they follow with the plan, but Abura wanted to use his abilities for good, but no one saw his acts as good. Kimecha, however, did and tried to help him. But nothing seems to help as Kimecha came up with a plan - he created the first-ever Potara Earrings to act as a sign as the position of Supreme Kai and made him the Demon Realm Supreme Kai. However, Kimecha realised too late in how much power he placed into earrings as they could do more than act as an accessory of a Supreme Kai. An unknown demon created by Abura summoned Super Shenron to give it the power to allow an official Supreme Kai to permanently fuse with someone and plants the earring on Kimecha's opposite ear while having one in Abura's right as revenge for trying to "poison" the Demon Realm. Resulting in them fusing into Mechikabura. As a result; he inherited both positions and maintained both of them before creating the Time Nest. However, an Angel declared that the soul of Mechikabura is too wicked and requests him to find a successor and as a result; he creates his successors. However, Chronoa falls into the Abyss of Time causing her to become lost in time forcing him to choose Dosei as his successor before resigning himself to the Demon Realm as the current Demon Realm Supreme Kai. Mechikabura declares that no one gave him the chance to prove himself and after repeatedly being declared evil - he decided to appease everyone's perception of him and decided to act evil. He began slaughtering everyone in his way and quickly become in the Dark King of the Dark Empire. Dial berates him for his decision believing that Mechikabura's own lack of self-belief contributed and goes on to tell him that he shouldn't need anyone's approval and tells him that nothing excuses his actions before powering up to his Sorcerer God Evolution form once again as he attaches a Metamo-Ring on his bicep with Future Trunks powering up to Perfected Super Saiyan Blue while putting on his own Metamo-Ring. Future Chronoa uses Dark Judgement against her counterpart, but Chronoa finally overpowers her and manages to defeat her using Temporal Judgement. She is finally able to reach her counterpart as Dial and Future Trunks prepare to fuse together. Mechikabura allows them to fuse as a goodwill gesture so that he can crush them even in their fused state before killing the rest of them. They fuse anyway as the others watch in anticipation of the outcome. Battles *Chronoa (Time Power Unleashed) & Naraku (Time Power Unleashed) vs. Future Chronoa (Time Power Unleashed)